To prepare wood or other materials for cutting or routing, the workman uses a tape measure to measure the piece, a square for making a reliable mark, and a straight edge to draw the mark. A retractable tape measure, usually metal, is used to set the marks based on length from one end of the piece. A workman often has three or more instruments or tools to help with these tasks, including a straight edge, a retractable tape, a square and a marker (pencil or pen).
Combining a set of these tools into a single item that can be easily carried has been approached in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,599 to Clifton, which teaches a combination square and tape measure, with an embedded protractor to set the square at various angles to help in drawing diagonal lines. Other U.S. Pat. Nos. such as 6,226,885 to Korich and 5,782,007 to Harris teach similar tool sets, with variations.
There is till a need for a combination tool that supports the three functions of measuring, marking, and drawing that is reliable and sturdy.